Secrets Don't Make Friends
by Annoyed-With-Reality
Summary: Blade and Arrow, two sister's who have both gone through harsh trials in thier lives. Arrow is part of the YuYu team, Blade is her younger sister of 16. What happens when fate pulls Blade in with the YuYu gang? Romance and Adventure ensured. Complete Summ


**A/N: Yeah...starting a new story...haven't abandonded the other one...yet...lol butanyways, this is my new story. So yep...please red and review **

**Summary: Blade and Arrow. Twosister's whose bond has yet to be broken. After suffering through a druken father for 8 years of each of the sister's lives, Arrow un-cover's her birth gift. She hasun-naturalSpiritPowers. 8 years later and 8 years worth of secrets pile up, they all come crashing down on 16 year old Blade Aomori, Arrow's younger sister. Blade can never live up to her sister's name. And with Balde having met the Yu-Yu gang, only Romance and Adventure can ensure. Can Blade survive this all, before her time runs out? It's a race agianst the secret...and everyone knows gossip is the fastest thing to travel this earth. **

**_Secrets Don't Make Friends_**

**_By: Annoyed-With-Reality_**

Prologue

_8 years before..._

"YOU BITCH!" The hand that held the brown beer bottle came down hard across her cheek and with enough force to slam her onto her back.

8 year old Blade watched from the top of the stairs as her father released his fury upon her older sister, Arrow. Arrow's 13 year old body was slumped against the floor, beaten and bloody.

"Your not better then your good for nothing mother!" Her father spat, and Blade winced as he aimed a kick at Arrow's belly. A sharp 'snap' was heard throughout the house.

Arrow curled into a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her stomach, and glared up at hr father.

"Drunk...Bastard...I'll always...be better then... you." Arrows lips curled into a sneer as she whispered the harsh words from her lips.

Blade gasped at the top of the stairs and threw her hands around her mouth. Those words were sure to be her last...

Arrow curled her body until she met Blade's eyes. Pain met with fear. Arrow winked, and suddenly to Blade, she knew everything was going to be alright.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU AND MAKE YOUR SISTER WATCH AS YOU DIE! BITCH!" Her father leaned over suddenly to grab the front of Arrow's shirt. Arrow suddenly let her hand fly up, palm upwards.

"AURA BLAST!"

Blade didn't see what happened next, only that a bright light came from her sister, and render her blind for a few seconds.

A loud 'thump' was heard. Blade quickly and impatiently rubbed at her eyes until the balls of light disappeared. Everything was quiet.

Blade removed her hands. She saw her sister first, blood seeping form 3 different parts of her body and making a large puddle on the white carpet. Next she saw her father, or what was left of her father. From the belly button down seemed to be on the ground, his upper half was smashed against the mantle of the fireplace.

Blade let out a strangled scream, but her sister's harbored breathing and low moans brought her back to her responsibility.

Blade scrambled to her feet and to the nearest restroom. Grabbing the first-aid kit underneath the counter and filling a bucket with water, she quickly hurried downstairs to her sister's side.

"Arrow...Arrow" Blade gently nudged her sister so that she was flat on her back and took out the socked washcloth that was in the bucket. She then began to wipe away some of the blood.

"...Spirt...Reikai..." Arrow turned her head in her sleep and murmured strange words in her sleep. Blade paled and put a hand to her forehead, fearing a fever.

Nope. She felt perfectly fine to Blade. Then what was she murmuring. Blade shook her head and brought her mind back to the task at hand.

Blade gently wiped off most the blood from Arrows body. She had a deep cut above her left brow from a smashed beer bottle. From her should down to her elbow, burn marks surrounded a 3 inch deep, 4 inch long cut. And finally, at least 2 of her ribs were broken and possibly more bruised. Other then the other aches and cuts and the fact Arrow was unconscious, she would be fine.

Blade let out a small grunt of humor and began on her task. She started at the cut above Arrows left brow. Blade cleaned the wound out, and then took needle and thread from the kit and began to stitch her sister's cut together. Even though Blade was only 8 years old, she had always gone with her sister through everything. Including medical emergency classes.

Blade stitched in small stitches, as to not leave a scar. Her sister was a beautiful girl, with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a sharp face and perfect button nose, she did not want to be the one to scar that beauty.

13 stitches later, Blade was wrapping her sisters forehead in gauze to stop any more bleeding. She then turned her attention to the bleeding and burnt arm.

Blade was about to begin stitching again, when something interrupted her, or well- someone.

"Oh, NASTY."

Blade jumped to her feet when she heard the voice yell and turned around, leaning over her sisters body protectively.

There she was met by a blue haired woman on an oar that was looking at her fathers dead body..or at least half.

"Who...who are you?" Blade stuttered, terrified.

The blue haired woman turned and smiled. "OH! Sorry. I'm Botan! I'm here for Arrow, you must be Blade. It's nice to meet you, but we must take your sister now."

The woman called Botan began to step forward towards Arrow, but Blade would not allow it.

"NO! You can't take my sister! She needs medical attention!" Blade snapped out with as much intimidation as a 8 year old could have. Fire burned behind blue eyes.

Botan stopped mid-step and frowned at Blade. "Hun, it's okay. I need to take your sister so she can get better...it'll only be for a few hours..."

"NO! You CAN-" Suddenly, Blade felt tired. Extremely tired. Blade's body collapsed to the floor.

When she looked up, she saw a young man with a binky hanging out of his mouth holding his sister in his arms.

"Nooo.." Blade managed to whine out before black took over her vision.

Blade awoke to her sister singing softly in her ear and running her hands through her hair.

"Arrow...?" Blade asked softly, half in a sleep state.

"It's me little one...Your big sis." Arrow smiled down affectionately at her sister.

"Are you better?" Blade tried to sit up, but Arrow pushed her back down into her lap.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine Blade. You need to sleep thought. It's okay now. Daddy's gone. Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever"

Blade smiled lightly as she cuddled into her sister's lap. "Forever..is a long..time"

Blade fell into a deep sleep after that.

Chapter One: Present Time

_Green, yellow, blue, black, white, white, green. Green, yellow, blue, black, white, white, green. _

Blade lazily twisted a pencil behind her ear as she stared out the window at the cars in the parking lot, remembering them in an order by color. Every time or so adding a new car to the list.

_Green , yellow, blue, black, white, white, green, purple. Green, yellow, blue, black, white, whi-_

"Miss. Aomori. Would you kindly pay attention to the front of the board? Thank you."

Blade turned her head to where the teacher was talking. Her name was Mrs. Mathews, and simply _loved_ to make embarrass Blade.

With a slight blush, Blade realized the whole class was now looking at her. She sunk down in her seat.

"Blade, what will I do about your constant daydreaming? Now please, I am up here teaching for your own good. There is nothing out there quite more interesting then _I._"

Blade rose an eyebrow at that one. More interesting then _her?_ A rock was more interesting then learning 'how plants use sunlight as food'. Especially the way _she_ taught it.

"Well, Mrs. Mathews. There is this frog out here...and it resembles you quite a bit. I would say that is more interesting, don't you?" Blade snipped back, a light blush on her cheeks the whole time. She was well aware her entire science class was looking at her.

Her blush disappeared as giggles erupted throughout the classroom.

_**SMACK**_

Mrs. Mathews brought her ruler down on her desk. "That is **_quite_** enough!" Mrs. Matthews face was now puffed out and turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"OH, yes, I can see where the heredity traits come in.." Blade supplied in a falsely sweet tone. Casually, she leaned back in her chair and tipped her black hat forward as laughter now erupted throughout class.

"_**SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!" **_

The class went dead quiet.

"Miss. Aomori. March yourself right down-"

"**_Blade Aomori please report down to the office for early dismissal, Blade Aomori please report down to the office for early dismissal, thank you." _**

Mrs. Matthews glared at the intercom which had interrupted her, and then glared at Blade who already had her black backpack swung around her shoulders.

"Well, love to stay and chat but got to go, See ya!" Mrs. Matthews opened her mouth, but closed it as she watched her science door swing shut.

_Well I never._ Was her last grudging thought before whipping out her hand and catching the note that was being flung across the room.

She opened it and stared at a picture of a frog, with her head on it. A thought bubble above it inside was written "ribbit ribbit". Mrs. Matthews turned red as the class broke out again in soft giggles. There was only one person in her poor pathetic science class that knew how to draw good.

"_**BLADE AOMORI!"**_

* * *

****

Blade sniggered softly as she heard her name being shouted 4 hallways down.

_Saved by the sis, once again._

Blade opened the door to the office and was promptly directed by a finger from the secretary to where her sister sat.

"Arrow!" Blade called out as she caught her sister's attention form the 'Teen School' magazine she was reading.

Arrow stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight hug one could only give after a long absence.

"Blade. Hey. Sorry about picking you up early, I know how much you just _love _school.." Arrow smirked softly and locked her sister under her arm and promptly took off her hat. She then began to rub her knuckles over her sisters head.

"Hey!" Blade broke out of her sisters hold and snatched back her hat. "Don't worry about it, you just saved my ass from Mrs. Matthews, again."

Arrow shook her head and wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulder and lead her out of the school. "Uh-oh. What'd you do now, Lil' miss?"

Blade shrugged as she swing her backpack into the back of Arrow's red convertible. "Compared her to a frog...told her she was 'un-interesting'. You know, the usual."

Arrow laughed as both sisters ignored the doors of the car and hopped into their respective seats. "Sounds like you were being nice today."

"Heh, witch deserves it...anyways, you're a week early." Blade turned to see her sister.

Arrow had been given a job at thirteen, a week after their father had died. Ever since then they constantly moved from place to place to keep up with Arrow's job. Arrow wasn't paid a salary, but her boss paid for food, home, clothes, and other necessaries. The car being one. Blade hadn't a clue as to what Arrow did, she never talked about it. But as long as they had food and shelter, it didn't bother Blade.

Arrow shrugged and started up her car. "Eh, you know how it goes. The deadlines are never set in stone. We got done a week early. Don't sound so happy to see your sister a week early now. You might give me the wrong impression, ya know. Like that you might actually _care_." Arrow teased her sister with a small grin.

Blade rolled her eyes. Honestly, her sister might be 21 and 5 years older then her, but she had a tendency to act as old as that age difference. "Shut up" Blade pushed her sister lightly.

"Petal to the metal, baby!" Arrow smirked at her sister, who had suddenly gone pale. Arrow's foot shot down on the gas, and the tires made a screeching sound as they shot off into Tokyo traffic.

"**ARROW YOU MORON!"** Blade's yell could be heard all the way into Mrs. Mathews classroom.

Along with Arrow's "**YEEEEE HAWWWWWW**"

* * *

"I am _never_ riding with you again!" Blade once again declared the vow she always made after riding with Arrow. Wobbly legged and pale, she hopped over the red door again, ignoring the handle.

"You _always_ say that, Blade" Arrow stated as she handed Blade her backpack.

"Yea well this time I mean it! I swear your out to kill me!" Blade exclaimed as she walked up the path to the house.

"Oh c'mon Blade! I'm not out to kill you...only freak you out..." Arrow followed Blade up the steps to their 2 story normal looking wooden house.

"I'm taking public transportation next time because it's safe..."

"Your no fun..."

"...its slow..."

"Oi! It was _only_ 50 over this time!"

"..AND It's less expansive!"

"Okay,okay, I forgot the flashing lights meant you had to pull over!"

Blade snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not like the cops matter to you anyways. All you need to do is pull your shirt down lower and lean over a few times and add in an "Oh, but _officer."_ and POOF. Your out of the ticket"

Arrow threw down her keys onto the counter. "Yeah, but remember that one time we had a girl cop...Never, ever again." Arrow shuddered.

"Hn" Blade opened up the nearest cabinet , only to find cob webs growing in it. Blade shrugged and moved onto the next one...only to find the same thing. Panic started to ebb its way into Blade's mind as she moved onto the next one...Empty. She moved to the fridge. Month old milk but besides that, empty.

Blade panicked.

"ARROW WERE OUT OF FOOD!"

Blade threw her hands up. They were gonna die of hunger! Blade threw herself onto the ground and began to suck her thumb.

_No food...no food...no food...NEED FOOD...food...food...foood..food..foooooooooodddddd...mmmm_

Arrow looked down at her sister and sighed. "And you call me the moron..." Arrow stepped over her sister, who was now chanting to one high god or another to let it rain pink frosted covered doughnuts and raman, and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah uh, This is Arrow Aomori...yeah, the usual...uh no...45 minutes? Sure. Yep. Bye"

Arrow placed the phone back on its cradle and looked at her with disgust. Blade then received a sharp kick in the back. "Get your lazy ass up, food is on the way."

Blade shot up off the ground, and jumped into the air almost hitting the ceiling. "FOOD! Sis you're the best!"

Arrow rolled her eyes and walked out into the living room. "Monopoly night?"

Blade smirked and quickly retrieved the said game. "Prepare to get monopolized sis!"

"HA! Checkmate!" Arrow cried out in triumph as she set up her hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place.

Blade crossed her arms across her chest and gave her sister a pout face. "Don't you mean...uh...what do you say when your winning in Monopoly?" Blade asked, confusion flickering across her face.

Arrow blinked. "Don't you say check mate?"

"Nah., that's for chess. I don't...think you say anything for Monopoly." Blade answered her own question as she dug the last of the raman noodles out of the box.

Arrow rolled her eyes. "Well what kind of game is this if you can't exclaim anything when your winning?"

Blade rolled her eyes and swallowed the lump of food in her mouth. "Dunno...we got anymore noodles?"

Arrow shook her head no and then coughed. To Blade it sounded suspiciously like 'pig'.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Blade met Arrow's eyes. Over the last 8 years, Blade had come to _hate_ that beeping noise. It was the communicator Arrow's boss used when he wanted to talk to her...or give her, her next assignment.

Arrow threw Blade an apologetic look. "Maybe he just wants to talk...?"

Blade huffed. "That's what you said last time and you were gone for 2 weeks."

"Blade..." Arrow gave Blade a scolding look. She knew her sister didn't mean it, she knew Arrow had to do her job to keep a roof above their heads. But she also knew Blade depended a lot on her...Arrow would have to change that soon.

Arrow stood up and went upstairs into the guest bedroom, taking the blue communicator out of her back pocket. She flipped it open and sat on the bed.

"What is it, Koenma. I'm spending time with Blade, so it _better_ be good."

Even though Koenma sat in a totally different dimension, and Arrow was looking at him through a small screen, he was still frightened by the look in Arrow's eye. He knew anything that got between her and Blade could die by the look she gave. He might need a new pair of pants after this talk.

"Uh..right. I need you to go to the West Church Hill's museum. There's a tear in the barrier there and it's getting larger. I have ogre's trying to fix it, but it's not stopping the demons. In about an hour it will be big enough for demons to jump through. I need you there with the boys to take care of them until we can fix the barrier." Koenma exclaimed as Arrow rolled her eyes.

"Can't the boys handle this one? Koenma sir, please. I haven't seen my sister for 2 weeks and she's already bummed about that. I'm sure the boys can handle this on their own." Arrow tried. She really did.

"Arrow, you know you have to go. Your part of team Urameshi and-"

"Fine. Bye."

Koenma was dismissed by Arrow with a black screen and s loud snap. Koenma winced. He wasn't going to like their next meeting.

Arrow sighed as she walked downstairs. Blade wasn't gonna like this...not one bit. At least, Arrow thought, she wasn't going to be gone another two weeks.

* * *

"Blade?" Arrow called out when she came downstairs to find the Monopoly game packed up and all the boxes of food cleaned up.

"In here!" Arrow turned in the direction of the living room. There she found Blade curled up on the love seat with a blanket over her legs and flipping through the channels.

"Hey, hun, I got to go to work for a bit..." Arrow started off. At the word 'work' Blade shot her head up to meet her sister with an accusing glare.

"How long?" The simple question confirmed Arrow's fears.

"Just for a bit. Only tonight." Arrow reassured with a soft smile.

Blade shrugged and snuggled up into the couch. "Promise?"

Arrow smiled and walked over to her sister and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Promise. I'll make breakfast tomorrow in the morning. Fresh eggs...bacon,...pancakes...orange juice. The works."

Blade smiled, anything dealing with food made her happy. "Blueberry pancakes?"

Arrow nodded. "Blueberry pancakes."

Blade put a finger to her chin, and seemed to be thinking. "Hmm...Oh, okay I guess. Bye, sis."

Arrow rolled her eyes and rubbed Blade's hair. "Bye, brat."

Blade stuck her tounge out at her retreating sister, who gave her a wave over her shoulder.

Blade snuggled back into the couch as she heard the door shut and the sound of her sister's car starting.

* * *

"So where's Arrow? Everyone else is here" Yusuke Urameshi asked his other three teammates as he leaned against the wall in front of the swirling greyish blue wall.

"I'm right here, Nimrod. I just had to make sure my sister was alright before I left.." Arrow waltzed in through a door that lead to this exhibit.

"Hey Arrow!" Kuwabara exclaimed from Yusuke's side. Arrow waved and gave him a smile.

Yusuke snorted. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah well Mr. Bigshot, some of us aren't available 24/7 to be binky breaths lapdog." Arrow snorted back, smirking at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at Arrow. "Annnnnddd there's the bitchy Arrow we all know." Yusuke smirked as his newest teammate.

She had joined a couple months after the Dark Tournament. Apparently, before she had joined she used to do Solo missions by herself, but because of the demon up roar, she couldn't handle to many by herself so Koenma forced her to join. She was a very good asset to the team, though she was never on time. Yusuke joked that she'd even be late to her own funeral!

"How is your sister, Arrow?" Kurama asked form the stairs.

Arrow looked towards Kurama and blushed. She had always had a crush on him since she first met him. Granted, she'd never admit it out loud.

"She's fine. Staying out of trouble and the sort. She's not happy with me leaving all the time though, but I think she understands." Arrow suppled Kurama in a soft voice. A voice she only used for him.

Kurama smiled at her with amused green eyes. He had always loved that voice...

"Hn. Troublesome Ningens..." The little fire demon in the shadows just had to comment.

Arrow suddenly turned blazing blue eyes on him. "Speaking of sisters, Hiei, how is yours? Still in the dark about her brother?" Arrow spat.

Hiei's eyes darkened. "That is none of your business onna, and if I were you, I'd watch your mouth."

Arrow rolled her eyes. "Please, Hiei. I never did get why you won't tell her. I mean, the bond between me and my sister could never be broke. All bonds are like that. There should be no secrets between siblings."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You speak of not holding out secrets when you have your own dirt to hide. So tell me, what lie did you make to get out of the house this time, onna? Does your little sister still not know nothing of the danger you place yourself in all the time? Hell, even the danger you place _her? _That is why I do not tell. I look out only for her well being."

Arrow's eyes narrowed. "That's different. I do not tell her only because she is human, completely and utterly human."

Hiei let out a snort that sounded more like a bark. "Hn. Please, onna. Do not pull that card on me. The baka's sister knows about the Spirit world and demon world. Even the detective's wench knows about that. There is no reason for you not to tell her. OR at least explain the importance of what danger _you_ place her in." Hiei's eyes met Arrow's in a silent challenge.

Arrow let out an un-human like growl. "You know **_nothing_** about my sister. She can handle herself."

"Hiei, drop it. Arrow has her own reason 's for not telling her sister. Same for you Arrow. Hiei has his own to." Kurama spoke up from the stairs, as Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing nothing to stop the on coming fight. How were they to fight demons if they fought each other?

Arrow instantly dropped her defensive stance and the fire in her eyes and allowed a shamed blush to rise in her cheeks. "Sorry Kurama" Arrow allowed her head to drop and her eyes to cast on the floor.

Hiei snorted in disgust and turned his head. "Hn. The beast wields at the sound of beauty."

Arrow snapped her head up. "What was that Hiei?"

Hiei smirked. "Nothing, baka onna."

"Hey guys! I feel a strong demon presence coming!" All heads turned to where Kuwabara had spoke, his spirit sword was already in his hands. Heads then turned to the ripping barrier. Demons were' coming.

It was kickin demon butt time.

* * *


End file.
